The King and the Concubine
by yuukie kuze
Summary: Its a battle between life and death, who will concur, who will fall... This is my come back fan fic! well i suck at summaries as you can see XD please visit it thank you very much ! the rating will be raised to M for future chapters. genres: politics, romance, hurt/comfort, drama.


AU: HEY YEAH GUYS ! its been so long since i wrote my last fan fic so i am here again to write what's on my mind ! i am really a dynasty warriors fan XD i already wrote two fan fics from dynasty warriors and now here's another one!

i got my inspiration from the Korean movie the "**The King and the Clown**" the same as the title i given this fic right ?! hahaha if you already watched it you can guess what is the plot of this fic and if you haven! i suggest that you guys check it out! please leave a review i will appreciate it THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Rise & Fall**

* * *

Greed, lust, pride and thirst for power have change every man. In the era of the three kingdoms, this was the start of everything. The spark that started a great war that until now is remembered. Rulers of each Empire has their own ways of fighting and defending what they know is right. Fighting for their land and freedom.

It was been said that if an empire have surrender or lost in their final battle, the empire will be stripped off all from its glory, their land will be taken away from them, their wife will be raped until they breath their last breaths, their children will be slaves, their people will be killed and the worse part of all is, the empire you and your whole family put up from blood and tears will be burn down. Everything will turn into dust and will forgotten easily.

* * *

Wu have suffered greatly against Wei. Their last battle against them have left them powerless. They ride into battle with young men as their army, the young Sun was leading them, Sun Quan, while the pretty face Zhou Yu was guiding them. Inexperienced in battle resulted in great tragic. Most of their men and officers died.

With their great two leaders passed away, Sun Jian & Sun Ce, the advisers and elders have no faith in the next ruler. Some have voted that Zhou Yu is the right for the throne, even though he is not a Sun but worthy for the throne. He is intelligent, the youngest strategist of their time, but Zhou Yu rejected the offer and keep his word to his sworn brother Sun Ce, that he will guide his younger brother and keep their family safe as possible.

* * *

In Fan castle where the two Qiaos were hidden for the time being. Da Qiao and her children and Xiao Qiao were moved there under the order of Zhou Yu. Sun Ce's last words to him was to take care of their family and so he did. Keeping them away from the havoc of war. A guard shouted "Someone is approaching!" Xiao excited to see his husband after four months of being held in there. There were no news from them until now. The gates opens and Xiao greeted the messenger, he kneels and present the letter not with Zhou Yu's seal but Sun Quan's "An important message from lord Sun Quan."

The guards and servants were shocked, it was like they already knew what the letter contains, and their hunch is firmly true. Clutches her fist, her bangs have covered her face as she looked down. The atmosphere was thick of grief and awe. Da Qiao could not believe her sister's reaction, the letter was still sealed but "Xiao?" she sighs calling her. Xiao Qiao shove the scrolled letter, the messenger, guards, servants and Da Qiao were both shocked "Get me a horse" she whispered, only a few could understand her muttering "GET ME A HORSE NOW!" she shouted at the peasant. Da Qiao rush to her sister's side "What are you going to do?" concern ans nervous was in her eyes, she saw herself in Xiao's position when her husband died.

* * *

In He Fei, Wei celebrated their victory against Wu. Cao Cao has an appetite for fresh flesh, he was known as a beast in battlefield and chambers as well. He regularly change his concubines after three days, he complaints that those ladies were not entertaining anymore and not that fresh. He means not a virgin. He sometimes spend alot of money just to buy a virgin. The new set of concubines are ready for endorsement.

Men of Wei are drunk after a long day of drinking. Xu Zhu and Dian Wei were talking loudly, Zhang He dances around the hall and the war lord is in his throne resting his face on his palm while Sima Yi stands beside him. Cai Wenji arrived with the line of new set sex slaves. Most of these ladies are from province and some sold just to repay depths. Being in their situation, I would prefer to die. The ladies created a line in front of Cao Cao, it was seven ladies. One by one introduced themselves unlike the last one. She's tall, fair white flawless skin and fierce eyes, she has the face of a true Chinese beauty. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Cao Cao said leaning forward.

She smiled and revealed her hands, the guards were alarmed, thinking that she might kill their Lord and then she started moving her hands in a hand language. Cao Cao and all men in the room were shocked, she can't speak.

A mute beauty.

He laughed hard as everyone turn silent "Well how unfortunate, a beauty without a voice" Cao Cao said. Cai Wenji give a worried look at the mute and turn to her lord. Cao Cao decided to keep the mute, only the mute. He gave an order to find someone who could understand hand language. Many men applied hearing of a mute beauty which annoyed the great war lord. Giving a brutal order, who ever looked at his concubine with a lusty look will be beheaded. A young boy applied named Shun Po, he explained that he have a mute mother who teach him everything he knows. Cao Cao tested him, bringing his mute concubine, she bowed and started moving her hands gracefully.

"My lord, my name is Lee Ping, I feel honored to be your concubine, I will do everything you desire until you lose words" Shun Po translated.

For the first time they finally found out what's her name. Sima Yi asked Lee Ping, if the little boy said was true, she smiled and bowed. It was just a month since Lee Ping stayed in He Fei but her presence and appeal was spreading all over the country. She became very famous. Lee Ping broke the record of all Cao Cao's past concubines, they only last two weeks but she was staying in her position for over a month now and it looks like she's staying there for a long time.

* * *

It was a fine day at He Fei until a mysterious news came in. In the main hall of He Fei Cao Cao was seated at his throne drinking while listening to Lee Ping playing the guzheng, her music was pleasing to the ears. Her beautiful music was disturb by a bursting peasant, pushing the door loudly, every one in the room was shocked.

"Milord! Milord!" he screams shaky "How dare you to interrupt!" Cao Cao stood up walking down to him. The peasant knelled and bow "I bring great news" he said "Make sure its great news as you speak or your head will be on a spike today" he said stopping right in front of the kneeling peasant. Lee Ping stood up walking towards her Lord with a worried look.

"We have lady Xiao Qiao" the peasant said loud and clear.

"What?" shocked was written all over their faces.

"Xiao" she sighs as her eyes were widen in shock.

"The carriage she rides was being attacked by bandits in her way in He Fei, she is badly injured, she, she lost a lot of blood Milord" he explains.

"Hmm Wu is tearing apart, now their precious gem is on our hands" he smirks "Bring her in here right away" he turns around "Prepare a chamber for her to stay in and call the best physicians we have" "Yes Milord" Sima Yi bowed.

* * *

Shun Po assisted Lee Ping to her chambers. It shows that she really was an important individual to his Lord Cao Cao, her chambers was in the middle of He Fei castle, it floats around the huge indoor lake, there was only a one way in and out and its the bridge connecting it from the castle. Like a gentle men Shun Po opened the door for his lady, holding it for awhile until she finally steps inside. He looks around cautiously until he slid in.

Lee Ping removed her hair ornaments, letting her long chest nut brown hair. Shun Po hand over a towel and turn around as she remove her robe, revealing a broad shoulder, blurred muscles and a few scars from arrows.

"Milord" Shun Po said sighing.

She wipe his face with the towel, to remove the thick make up and slid in into another robe. He opened his eyes and throw the towel at the window.

The so called mute beauty is no other than the pretty face Zhou Yu.

* * *

AU: guess some of you guess something hahaha leave a review thank you so much !


End file.
